


the beauty of blood

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Gore, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, Other, Post-New Dangan Ronpa V3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Shuichi Saihara.. I'm your biggest fan! You have no clue how much I love you, I have so many posters, pillows and stickers of you. It might sound a little crazy but I just.. want to open you up and examine your insides! I want to see what makes you so perfect.. then after that, I'll stitch you back up."_____Not beta read.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	the beauty of blood

Glistening drops of salty liquid rolled out of Shuichi's eyes when he squeezed them, his teeth grinding against the damp fabric assailing his mouth. His fingernails dug crescents into his palms, the flesh around his wrists squeezing white when he strained. 

There was a menacing taunt from the other who drew a line up his arms, pausing directly under the ropes that snaked his hands together and latched them onto the headboard. The tip of their nail left a line that scored his pale flesh, leaving a direct mark of where to slice with their switchblade. 

"Shuichi Saihara.. I'm your biggest fan! You have no clue how much I love you, I have so many posters, pillows and stickers of you. It might sound a little crazy but.. you gotta trust me when I say I'm not going to kill you. I just.. want to open you up and examine your insides! I want to see what makes you so perfect.. then after that, I'll stitch you back up. No need to worry, okay? Then we can live together and join another Danganronpa game together, or make our own for that matter!" Their thumb slid rather easily under his eyes, skating over the wet patches of skin and wiping them in the process. 

Shuichi twitched under their body weight, convulsing perpetually at every trace their hands left on him. His pupils dilated in alarm when the sharp edge of the blade punctured the squishy underside of his bicep. His skinny frame jarred at the sudden sting of agony, trying to retract his limbs but unable to do so in the presence of the restraints. The gush of blood was what followed, the sound of liquid bubbling up and fluctuating down the arch of his armpit. He was completely bare from the waist up, the hair on his skin elevating to stand proud against the chill of the open window. Moonlight seeped through the transparent material, dousing the scene in slight luminescence. 

Water yet again stung at the corners of his eyes, running down his face which scrunched up in response to the pain overflowing his nerves. His soft noises of whining were muted by a mixture of his his torn shirt balled up tightly and forced past his lips, sundering his expression of affliction. 

A sudden shriek blurred against the makeshift gag when a finger was pushed into the incision, scraping their nails vigorously inside the warm crevice. Their eyes gleamed with the fervor of observing the blood run in rivulets down his skin, his snivelling simply perceived as background noise to the other, a mere extra added for maximum enjoyment. 

They leaned forward, tongue flicking out to lap at the heated liquid. They disregarded the boy's jarring, simply focused on the tang of blood on their taste buds, the one thing they'd been yearning for this whole time. 

Shuichi slowly began to hiccup, his strength to stay conscious ebbing away. The cloth tightened around his mouth was beginning to drool down his chin with saliva, cascading down his jawline and the soft bump of his Adam's apple before slipping down one of his shoulders and sinking into the bedsheets he'd been resting on. 

His whimpers eventually stilled as dark spots captivated his sight, pulling him away from the present and tucking him into a secluded state of drowsiness. 

He barely just caught a glimpse of the other pulling out a thin needle with thread fastened to the eye of it before he was taken under the heavy wing of sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats for making it to the end. Yes.. I wrote more dark stuff just one day after I posted the last one smh. Hopefully I'll write some cutesy stuff soon ( and hopefully I'll edit it so it won't have to be posted through anon ).


End file.
